My Miraculous Change
by Kitty021
Summary: (Full Summary) All Marinette's life, it's been the same. Every detail and routine memorized. That is until a tragedy disrupted her and her family's life. A drastic change was made that sent her spiraling down a path she never knew was there. No matter how hard she tried, she was never truly happy, always wishing for the past. Her life felt pointless and...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
All Marinette's life, it's been the same. Every detail and routine memorized. That is until a tragedy disrupted her and her family's life. A drastic change was made that sent her spiraling down a path she never knew was there. No matter how hard she tried, she was never truly happy, always wishing for the past. Her life felt pointless and long now that he was gone. All hope was gone. That is what she thought, now she's not so sure. A new boy, by the name of Adrien, stumbles into her life, and changes that life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty021: Hey! New story soon after Princess. That's good right? So, somethings you need to know before you start reading. 1) Tikki, Plagg, and anything "Miraculous" related does not exist in this fic. :( 2) Adrien's mother and father are divorced. 3) Adrien and his father live in Paris while his mother, and Marinette live in the United States. 4) This is really just a story that I made up and I only used the characters and their appearances in this fic. 5) I almost forgot, this is written in first person and is in Marinette's point of view. I've never written in first person before so bare with me. 6) This is written like a real book. SPACES MEAN TIME! 7) I think that's it. ;) I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I've always considered myself to have bad luck. Waking up late for school, forgetting homework, the nonstop angel kisses that pop up when the sun's rays hit my cheek. Oh, not to mention my clumsiness. I could talk for days trying to explain how each scrape, bruise, and bloody scab came to be. But, as I reflect on those 16 years which I thought to be unlucky, I find myself wishing that this dreadful year, was like the ones before.  
In the past sixteen years of my life, I've been doing everything the same. I would wake up everyday at 6:00 to the sweet smell of fresh bread and buttercream icing. I would dress in my pink jeans and blue blazer with my raven mane tied up in my signature twin tails. I would ride the same turquoise bike with the familiar burning in my thigh. Depending on the day, I would either be headed to school or my grandfather's house on the lake.  
Papa lived down a narrow road. His neighbors were scarce and not many visitors could be seen. But that was perfect for him. I remember the long, glassed sun room facing his small green pond and the fish filled lake. That was his favorite spot. I will always recall how his fine brush strokes dusted the thin sheets of white, crafting them into beautiful pictures that I would dream of in my slumber.  
Now, today, I will no longer dream of his creations and wish to go there. My only wish now is to go back in time to try and prevent what made him disappear from my life - my family's life forever.

"Marinette, please hurry up. The morning rush has already started."  
"Coming mama!" I replied. My feet shuffled down the stairs and into the small shop below our house on Main.  
"See," I said with a smile. "I told you I was coming." I kissed the soft cheek of my mother and waited for further instructions. After being told that my father needed help in the kitchen, my body took control and guided me to the white swing door that led to where the "magic" happened.  
I was greeted with a warm setting and the aroma of strawberries and my favorite, blueberries. "those are my favorite." The dopey smile that was immediately plastered on my lips caused my father to chuckle.  
"The more reason to get them in the display case. Maybe, just maybe there will be one left for you after your done stacking," My father - Tom - chimed.  
That was all I needed to hear. With a determined look, I grasped the metal tray on which the fruit pastries sat and busted through the door [again] and stopped beside my mother. One by one, my fingers gently placed the breakfast food in the glass case that was set near the entrance.  
With school finally out, I began helping out in the bakery more. I didn't mind. I love decorating the cakes and cookies that our family business supplies. It's not my passion - which is designing - but it's very fun. The only downside is, I don't get paid the hours. My parents can afford to pay me, but we're not all that rich and supplies costs more these days. I turned down the offer and instead, got my first real job, with money and everything. I just started last weak as a waitress at the coffee shop and it's not as bad as I thought. Not easy, but not as bad. Plus it's two shops down the street from the bakery - my house.  
"Finished Papa," my vocal cords sighed as the empty tray made a clang against the counter. My smile grew as my father held a toasted blueberry tart. I nodded in thanks and took the soft gift in my hand. My tastebuds melted away as the berries exploded with juice in my mouth.  
After washing the stickiness off of my hands, I grabbed another tray, this time full of eclairs, and joined my mother.  
Because I've been filling the case all of my life, I didn't have to think about what I was doing. I relied on muscle memory to do the job as my mind wandered to a sketch I was working on.  
That sketch was soon forgotten as my muscles froze in place. My eyes traveled to the door as the small pink bells chimed. A boy, no older than me, walked in. His golden locks complete with swooped bangs were perfectly styled. A black T with three stripes occupied his built frame.  
'God, how is anyone that perfect? I've never seen hair that way. It looks soft. Would it be weird if I touched it? Yes it would. It's okay you're fine. It's just a cute boy, you've see cute boys all of the time. But you don't see really hot, like really really hot, like is it hot in here or is it just me hot. Dang it! He's just cute Marinette, not hot. Is he looking at me? Does he really have green eyes. How is it fair that he gets perfect eyes to show to the world? They're probably contacts.'  
'He is looking at you move you idiot move! Please don't have food on your mouth. You did wipe it off right? Deep breath, in and out, in and out. You can do this, just don't look at his eyes or him for that matter.'  
I forced my body to move. No matter how hard it was not to look at him, I didn't. I rushed the pastries into the display case and ran behind the safety of the door, ignoring the strange looks. 'Great Marinette, he thinks you're crazy now.'  
"Is she alright?"  
'Who is that talking?'  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
'Who is my mom talking too?'  
"Honey are you alright? You've scared the customer." I looked up at my mother's concerned but slightly annoyed face.  
"Was it the blonde with green eyes?" When she nodded I was done for. 'You stupid stupid girl!'

That night, a reaper haunted my dreams. Memories of the black dresses, the wet grass, the ember case, the dark roses, and the tear stains came back to me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I don't want to remember that terrible day of mourning, only that was and will not be the only day.  
People tell me to cherish the memories and be happy that you have them. But instead, I find myself pushing him out of my head. It's easier for me if I don't think about Papa than letting my emotions get to me, because I know I will be broken if I let that happen.  
I couldn't rest my eyes for what was left of the night. By the time my alarm clock rang, I was out the door. Might as well get to work early to help set up. It's a good thing I work at a coffee shop because I'm gonna need it.

'Five more minutes Marinette, five more minutes and your shift is over. You won't come in tomorrow or Sunday, the next day. Then you just have to make it until Wednesday. It's been a hectic day so, think of something else. Yeah that um... I wonder if he will come back tomorrow. I've never seen him before, he probably just moved here, or maybe he's just here for the summer.  
My mental conversation was broken when a tall figure stood before me. Without gazing upward, I fiddled with the cash register and hoped I wouldn't push the wrong button.  
With a smile on my face and the happy thought of four more minutes, I began. "Hello, what can I get for you today?"  
"French vanilla with cinnamon."  
'I know that voice, that's the voice from the bakery, that's the voice of him.'  
I looked up to meet dazzling green orbs. Beautiful. 'Focus! Don't have a heart attack, don't have a heart attack. You're a girl, he's a boy. You've met plenty of boys.'  
I swallowed the nerves and continued. "Is that all?"  
"Yes please."  
"Can I have your name?" I grabbed the black sharpie and plastic cup. 'He probably has a horrible name. No one that perfect can have a perfect name.'  
"Adrien."  
I nodded in response, turned to the appliances and started the machine. 'Of course he has a perfect name. God, what is he an angel?'

"Here you are um Adrien." It took all of me not to shake when I handed it to him, who is now Adrien. That would be my luck just to spill it right on his white over shirt.  
"Merci, I mean thank you."  
"vous êtes les bienvenus" (you're welcome)  
His eyes widened a bit at my response. 'His eyes so pretty and green and pretty. Are you seriously staring at his butt while he leaves? Is this really what it has come to? But do I regret it? No not at all. He is blessed with a nice butt.'  
I jumped when a hand grasped my shoulder. Bringing me out of my daze, I turned to see Makayla, she had her light red hair pulled into a tight bun. A breath of relief fell over me when she said I was done for the day.  
When I was halfway through the door, I turned to say my goodbye. Only to turn back around and hit what felt like a wall, but was most likely a body.  
"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm pretty clumsy and always fall, why am I saying that. Great, now I'm rambling. I'm sorry."  
The person that I understand to be a male chuckled. 'Great Marinette, more people think you're crazy.'  
"It's fine honest. It's Marinette right?"  
I nodded. I tilted my gaze and blue met green. Mental breakdown. 'How is it possible that I keep running into him? Literally. Wait, is he talking to me? He is! Come on pay attention!'  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" 'Curse my read cheeks and my cracking voice!'  
"Is Marinette French?"the boy I now know as Adrien asked with a smile.  
"Yes actually," I replied trying hard not to stare in the deep pools of green.  
"Are you from France?"  
There was something hopeful in his eyes that made me want to lie, but I hate to lie,  
"No, but my father is and my father's mother lives in Paris. I had to learn French to communicate with her. Are you?"  
"Yes, actually I live in Paris."  
Strangely enough, my body walked towards my home and he fell in step behind me. Does he realize what he's doing to me.  
"So, you're here for the summer?"  
"Yes. I'm visiting my mom. I come down every two years for one month."  
There was a longing in his voice and all I wanted to do was hug this boy and fix him.  
We fell into comforting silence until we made it to the bakery.  
"This is my stop." I couldn't help but to say it sheepishly.  
"Oh, I'll I see you around?"  
"Yeah, bye Adrien."  
"Bye Marinette." And he walked away.

(Marinette!) I had to pull the phone away from my ear just so it wouldn't rupture.  
"Yes Alya, calm down." I love my friend, but she could be a little over dramatic. I could too but I don't understand what the big deal is. She's gone out with Nino plenty of times.  
(I can't help it Marinette, I'm just excited.)  
"About going on a date with Nino? You've never acted this way before."  
(But this time is different!)  
"How?"  
(It just is Marinette. Please help me get ready.)  
"I can practically see your puppy dog eyes. Fine" I humhed  
(Great! I'm on my way!)  
I laughed at her excitement. 'Why is she so excited? Then again, I'm not dating and my only boyfriend was in the first grade. Not sure that counts.'

My heart raced in my chest from the sweating temperature. Alya of course made me curl her hair. Curling irons put out a lot of heat.  
My hands were currently occupied, one with thick auburn hair and the other with a clear, silicone twisty. Alya's hair looked beautiful pulled back with curls draping her back.  
She was dressed in a dark blue baseball T and her usual plaid over top was tied around her waist, where her light denim leggings began.  
"Alya," I started. "Why are you getting ready so early? It's two hours until you're bowling date with Nino." I pulled once more at the thick threads and finished her look.  
"Because," Alya turned back to me with a sly grin. "This is a double date and my best friend needs to get ready too."  
"Alya no. I didn't agree to this." I shook my head at her pleading voice.  
"Come on Mari, you don't have a boyfriend and how do you expect to get one if you don't meet people. You've never even kissed a boy, like really kissed. It's gonna be fun, I promise. Please. It would be rude to cancel on Nino's friend."  
"Fine, but I meet plenty of people. I met someone today. And his green eyes are just s-" that's the perfect time for Alya to pull my pants down.  
"Get in the shower and I'll pick out an outfit."  
I nodded. My hand felt the cool touch of the handle and I let the warm droplets sooth my itching skin. I lathered my body in honey suds and washed the smell of fresh strawberries into by hair. It felt nice to be clean and rid of the stickiness that the sweat supplied.  
My exposed toes reached the plush of the vanilla carpet. I could hear Alya's rustling in the closet next to me as I dried the water off of my smooth, now conditioned skin.  
My primped best friend guided me out of my joined bathroom once I was finished wrapping the turquoise towel around my frame.  
"Tada!"  
Alya held out a midnight blue romper, covered with daisies. It was a newly finished product that I was proud of. The tan braided belt fit it perfectly and to be honest, Im happy that I have an excuse to wear it. Just not to bowling.  
My water absorbed towel dropped to the floor and I slipped into the outfit.  
"Okay Alya, now help me with my hair, I want to-"  
"No!" Alya interrupted. "I'm going to do your hair how I want as well as your makeup.  
"Alya, that's not-"  
"Mari please. I'm going to make you look hot and adorable."  
It would have no affect if I told her no. If she wants something, she gets it. I sighed in defeat as she pushed me into the rustic wooden chair. My eyes fluttered shut, waiting for Alya's okay to look in the mirror.

"Alya!" I screeched as I read my reflection in the mirror. "Why didn't you cover up my spots?"  
"Because girl, you're freckles are adorable. So is you're cute little angel face." She smiled teasingly at me. "And I made you look hot with the dark lashes and eye liner. It's the perfect combination!"  
I have to admit, when I stood up and saw my appearance in my full length mirror, I did look pretty good. My romper was above the knee and I thanked the Lord that I shaved earlier. The neck line was perfect. It showed just enough but not too much. The black converse sneakers would match it well. My eyes were coated in black as was my eye liner, to make my blues pop. There was enough powder to cover my pours, but little enough to let my freckles show. My raven hair waved in beautiful curls and they draped over my shoulders.  
Alya startled me when she laid a gold chain atop my collar. My family heirloom that was passed down to the daughter or granddaughter on my mothers side.  
Now, a pink flower with a golden rim and golden leaves that blossomed dangled from my neckline.  
"Thanks Alya."  
"No problem Mari. Now, let's get in the car. Nino texted me a few minutes ago saying that they were leaving to head to the bowling alley. We'll meet them there."  
"Ahh, it really pays to have a friend with a car."  
"And it really pays to have a friend with a bakery as a home."

Alya parked the car and turned to look at me.  
"Mari, I know you don't really want to date anyone, and your date tonight is the same way. But, please be a friend to him. His parents are split up and they live in different continents. He really just needs someone to be there, someone to rely on."  
I smiled. Whoever this person is, I will do my best to make his night fun, then I remembered something.  
"Alya, I don't know how to bowl. Why did I let you talk me into this? Just take me home okay."  
"Nope, you're already out of the car. Look there's Nino."  
"Hey babe, you look hot."  
"I try." Alya kissed the wannabe DJ before continuing. "Where's Mari's date?"  
"Hey Marinette."  
I waved at him.  
"He ran into Chloe, who used to know him. She was being clingy so he went to the bathroom to hide. He should be out in a few though. Let's go in side."  
I followed behind Alya feeling a bit left out. Could I help it? I'm stuck with these love sick fools. Hopefully my 'date' will be friendly.  
"There he is." Nino pointed to the nervous boy. I know this boy.  
"Adrien?"  
"Marinette?"  
"You two know each other?" Alya asked with a questioning glare.  
"Um yes, we met today actually." I replied sheepishly.  
Alya gave me the - 'this is the boy you met today? -' look. I smiled and she gave me a cheshire grin in return. Of course my stupid face blushed.

Alya and Nino were telling the clerk their shoe size as Adrien took his place beside me.  
I felt his breath on my neck before he started speaking. "Nino talked me into this. I thought it was going to be bad, but then I saw you. Turns out I have some luck."  
I settled with a small smile while I was internally screaming. 'Does he like me? Did he just say that. He did!'  
"Hey," he said moving his head before mine so we Gould lock eyes. His beautiful green emerald eyes. "I didn't know you had freckles."  
"I always try to over them up. There's an abundance and I hate them. I feel like a ladybug with all of the spots."  
"No," he grabbed my hand to make it stop from finding my concealer in my leather brown bag. "Please don't cover them up. There cute, they suit you, Ladybug."  
I blushed and zipped the dark strapped purse up to secure it.

"Okay Mari, you're up." Alya stopped me mid sentence as Adrien and I were talking.  
I froze up. Not only do I not know how to bowl, I'm going to make a complete idiot of myself in front of the person I'm secretly crushing on. I made a small moan that wasn't meant to be heard, but of coarse with my dog-like hearing friend, someone did.  
"Come on Mari, you can't be that bad."  
"Alya, the last time I bowled was at Chloe's sixth birthday, do you know how long that's been, a time where I was actually her friend and she was somewhat kind."  
My pleading stopped when I heard shifting beside me. Adrien, in all of his beauty, stood up from the cosmic themed bench and gave me a compassionate look. My stomach's butterflies took flight as my hand grew warm.  
'Holy crap! Adrian's hand is in yours.' It felt...right. Like my hand belonged in his. 'I'm making that up right? That is you just filling yourself up with hope.' But no matter how much I told myself no, a part of me still said 'yes.'

I felt his presence behind me. A firm hand gripped my waist, and pulled me in place before the lane. His hand soon left mine and I couldn't help feeling disappointed, but then a pink weighted ball was tucked against my palm, my slim fingers sliding into the proper holes. Then, his hand returned to mine.  
"Okay, I'm going to move and you're going to follow. I've never showed anyone how to, but I want you to have fun."  
I only nodded, knowing my voice would betray me if I tried to speak.  
His left hand returned to my waist and my cheeks flared.  
"Okay, bend your knees a little, and make you're body loose so you can move with mine."  
I did as told. My arm swung back with his and my knees bent when he shifted. I stepped forward as he pressed against me, and my hand released when he tapped it.  
"Strike!" He yelped in my ear.  
"Yes!" I replied as I started to jump. A smile was plastered to my face as my lips bubbled with small giggles.  
I turned and faced my savior. With a sudden burst of energy, my feet leaped and my arms coiled around his neck. He held me too, and something sparked in his eyes. Happiness, admiration, both. Yes it was both, and I did that, I made him happy. I couldn't contain my giddiness.  
"Thank you," I said as I was lowered to the ground. My face was undeniably flustered, but he didn't seem to notice.  
Our eyes locked. His were like emeralds being hit with the morning sun. They told a story. A story of sadness, neglect and loneliness. I swore to myself, as long as he was in my life, he wouldn't be sad, he would never be neglected, for I would always listen, and he would never be lonely.  
"You're welcome. See, you can do it." He shined with proudness.  
My blush blossomed farther, if possible, when his perfectly fitting hand grabbed mine, and led us back to our party.  
I ignored Alya's smug grin.

Adrien won in the end, earning complaints about how 'perfect' and 'lucky' he is. I just smiled. I took second place so, what did I have to fuss about.  
Nino, opening the door to the cool outside, bowed when Alya passed. Seeing the way they look at each other, it's pleasing, filled with love. I can only hope someone looks at me like that one day.  
Nino and Alya gathered by each other at the entrance, most likely to say their goodbyes, which of course includes goodbye kisses, and left Adrien and I to our own devices.  
I scavenged all of the courage I had andstarted to speak. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. This night was better than I expected and I just wanted to say thank you."  
He smiled before saying, "Marinette, thank you too. I thought that this trip was going to be terrible, but it isn't. I enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we can do it some other time?"  
I nodded and earned the most amazing smile that would melt your heart.  
Alya then walked over and pulled me out of our comforting silence and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to take you home, then I'm going over to Nino's okay?"  
I made a kissy face but stopped when I was hit with a playful smack on the arm.  
"See ya Nino, bye Adrien."  
I was startled by Adrien approaching. I was even more startled when I felt a soft and sweet pressure on my cheek.  
I lit up like a Christmas tree and barely heard 'bye Marinette' coming from his lips. 'The lips that were just on my cheek.'  
He is going to be the death of me.  
oOo

Kitty021: This is a 4 chapter story.

Please review and tell me what you thought. I would be happy to answer any questions. Please tell me if there are any mistakes! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty021: Sorry it's been so long!

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, my dreams weren't haunted by the ghost of my grandfather. Instead, they occupied a boy.

A boy who led me through the forest trees, over the rocky sand and to the lake. His gentle hand took mine and guided me to the water. I sighed when the water trickled over my bare feet. This boy's hand traveled to my waist, and the other to my thy. With grate force, I was off of the ground and the water no longer tickled my toes. He gradually stepped into the water, and that's when my brain registered that we were in our swim wear. I looked up to the boy who was carrying me to the lake's coolness. His hair swooped his forehead and his smile was bright and a bliss. I looked at his orbs. Nothing. I then realized that everything was black and white. And that disappointed me, disappointed me because I wouldn't know who this boy was.

The summer water rushed up my legs and up to my shoulders. The water only settled when I did. But then it was moving again. This boy walked behind me and pressed his frame into mine. His head buried into my neck and sweet kisses made their way to my jaw.

His arms snaked around me and hugged my bare stomach. One of my arms traveled to his hair and stroked his long discolored locks.

The kisses subsided and he turned me to face him. His body was still pressed to mine and I felt comfortable, safe, with this boy I didn't know, who was a dream.

He pulled on my legs and lifted me to him. I pressed my thighs against his hips and my hands connected around his neck. His hands cupped the beginning of my thighs and I felt giddy that he was the perfect gentleman.

His eyes had a pleading look, like they were asking me a question. I knew the question and the answer. My neck opened upward and then down.

His lips met mine. I yearned for more, and apparently he did as well because he pushed my front to his chest and I found myself climbing higher so he had better reach.

It was soft at first, the kiss. But then it grew into more. Kisses that grew into passion and happiness and love. Adrenaline pulsed through my entire being and we began pushing harder into the kiss. It was wet, and warm, and wonderful. We only broke apart to breath and pant.

His hot finger found my clammy, moist hand and planted a soft kiss on my knuckles.

I felt a weird presence around my digit. When my gaze shifted from his lips to my finger, I gasped slightly. There was a silver object decorate with a dazzling jewel. Another was placed in front of it. My eyes then traveled to his hand, where a ring of pure silver sat.

"Marinette." His voice was full of lust and power.

"Marinette." Okay, his pitch changed.

"Marinette!"

"What!?" My eyes fluttered open to reveal my arms clasping a pillow. "Of course it can't be real." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" My mom asked. "Come on Marinette, don't sleep the day away. It's almost ten-thirty."

I moaned in protest but got up anyways. I slipped on a black skirt and a red tank top. 'I don't have anything to do today. Maybe I can go see Alya or something. Ask her what my beautiful dream means. But first I need coffee.'

The gentle wind blew my stands of hair that weren't in my messy bun. The giant star's rays were absorbed in my skin and I could feel the new freckles piping out.

The glass door opened and the smell of coffee flooded my nostrils and my stomach craved the liquid gold.

"Hey Makayla." I greeted.

"Hey Marinette, what can I get you?"

"A caramel frappe please." She bobbed her head in response and was off fetching the order.

When the warm plastic touched my hand, I immediately grasped it like it was a life line.

I gladly paid for the delicious beverage and said a quick goodbye to my fellow employee.

The caffeinated drink did not help the rate my heart produced ever since the strange but longing dream. It did wake me up, so that's good I guess.

What I couldn't understand, was why I had the dream. It wasn't related to my life. And the boy. The boy who was my husband, it's as if I know him, but I can't place him. He has to be a figment of my imagination because he was perfect, despite being colorless.

When the bell chimed to our family shop, my mother was waiting eagerly for me. 'Strange.'

"Marinette, an old friend came by and left something for you." She handed me a honey yellow envelope before she continued. "She said you two had a falling out and she wishes that you two could make up. I think that it was sweet of her. What was her name um-"

"CHLOE?" I screamed.

"Yes I believe so."

Just when my heart started to slow down, it spiked once again. I read over the perfect cursive again and again, trying to make myself believe my eyes.

'Dear Marinette,' it read. 'I know we aren't really friends, and I understand that this was because of me. I do miss you're company and friendship and I hope to make it up to you. Please come to my family gardens tomorrow and attended my seventeenth birthday brunch. Dress appropriately but not too fancy. It shall be me and six others attending.

The party will be held at eleven o'clock.

Sincerely yours, Chloe Bourgeois.'

"Well," my mother prompted. "What does it say?"

"She wishes me to be at her birthday tomorrow. She wants to make up, be friends again." 'Chloe, yeah right.'

"Will you be going?"

"I'm not sure." 'Should I go? I mean I don't know if I believe her. It's Chloe. Yeah she used to be nice to me when we were younger and still in elementary, but could she have really changed?' "Oh No! If I do go, I'll have to get here a present. Maybe I can take one of my current designs and turn it more her style, but then I'd need more fabric."

"Well, you did say you wanted to check out the new fabric shop that opened up." My fathers voice then chimed in.

I nodded, ran up to my room and flipped through my finished designs.

"Got it!" My hand grasped the pink shoulder bad and pulled over my frame.

"Bye!" I shouted as the bells ringed once again.

The new store was just around the corner and I find myself thankful that I live on the little Main Street. My feet, dressed in my flower blossom flats, carried me through the small crowds and across the cobbled streets until I reached my destination.

The shop was a tan painted brick with cute bold letters that read, 'Silvia's Sewings.' It was an old looking building but homey non the less.

My hand touched the silver handle and pushed with ease as it opened. I was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of flowers, one in particular that was my favorite, carnations.

It was old-timey but magical, like a bookstore for children. I was mesmerized. Shelves upon shelves were filled with fabrics, every color you could imagine. I know I look crazy, oogiling at colorful cloths, but I couldn't help myself. It was beautiful. It fascinated me and I thought myself lucky to behold such a sight.

I pondered my new favorite store and tried desperately to remember what I needed. 'Oh, it was pale blue.'

I thought it was going to be easy once I recalled what I needed. Then I saw the shelf dedicated to pale blues.

'Of corse this would happen! I'll be here for hours.'

"Welcome to the shop. Let me know if I can help you."

My gaze followed the voice and landed on an attractive woman who couldn't possibly be over forty. Her hair was a beautiful blonde and it shines when the light hit it. Her eyes were bright and green and held a warmth to them.

"I'm Silvia." She spoke again.

"Marinette." I waved and walked to the front desk. "I love your store. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you." She said as she reached for a vase, then proceeded to delicately place flowers in the object.

"Pink carnations! I knew I smelled them."

Silvia chuckled at my outburst but smiled. "They're my favorite."

I nodded and smiled.

"Well," she continued, "what can I help you with?"

"Well, I knew what I was looking for. It was a pale blue, but then I saw the shelf and there's so many."

"I can help with that. I was once close with a famous designer and I helped him a lot. So, tell me you're design and I'll help you decide."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now, do you happen to have a sketch?"

"Of course." We both shared a laugh. I showed her the drawing of a summer dress. The sleeves were fitted to the shoulder and the neck was a sweetheart cut. The entire dress was embroidered with roses, which also helped as the stitching. It was knee length, and two layers of strong white tulle would be built into the bottom skirt and would puff out the bottom.

"This is wonderful!" Silvia exclaimed and made a soft pink crawl onto my cheek.

"Thank you. It was initially going to be pink, but I decided to turn it into a birthday gift. I thought blue would match Chloe's eyes and would make them seem brighter."

"Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter?" She questioned me and I hope she wasn't judging.

"Yes, I received the invitation just moments ago. We used to be friends in elementary but had a falling out. She said she wants to make up. I'm not entirely sure that I'm going, but if I decide then I would need a gift, so I'm here."

She smiled gently, and I felt as though I've seen it before, but I couldn't place it.

"Aha! That's it right there. That would match her eyes perfectly." She exclaimed as she pointed to a row of fabric.

"Well then, I know what I want." I like this woman. Something about her seems warm and nice, and there is no doubt that I will come here every time my inspiration is struck.

She pulled three and a half yards from the rack and sat me up with two rolls of satin white tulle. I followed her to the desk before she began to ring up the charge. I paid with two twenties and let her keep the change.

"Thank you for h-" my voice hitched in my throat as the familiar voice registered in my mind.

"Hey mom, I'm going out with Ni-no?" 'Adrien!'

"Marinette?"

"Hi Adrien, I didn't know Silvia was your mother." 'that was okay right? Wasn't weird or creepy? No, i think I'm in the clear.'

"Oh, um yeah she um- I'm staying here for the summer with her but you knew that and I'm rambling sorry you caught me off guard. I said that out loud."

I smiled at his awkwardness and was glad I'm not the only person with that problem. But his is cute and mine well... "Hi. So, I hate to be leaving but I'm afraid if I don't start soon, I might not have it done for the party tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Silvia, and it was nice seeing you again Adrien."

Once the angel boy nodded, I turned to leave. I made it halfway out of the homey store before his beautiful voice reached my ears.

"W-Wait, I um I didn't get your number last night because of Alya."

When I faced him, his hand was scratching at his neck flexing his muscles a bit and making me swallow hard, also his emeralds were avoiding my eyes and a perfect pink dusted his sheepish face. I really wanted to kiss his cheek, but sadly resisted.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than Alya." 'That was good right? What! Was that mean?' "I-I mean, not that I don't like talking to Alya, it's just I um, well I don't really-" I dropped my head in defeat.

"I understand. I mean, Nino's great but sometimes it's nice to talk too other people. Kinda like Chloe? Nope, wrong, not like Chloe. that's mean isn't it."

"Well she can be annoying." I was rambling to the boy as I handed him my red cased phone with a new contact sheet visible on the screen, hoping I didn't say anything embarrassing. "I don't even know how I got invited. Knowing her, she's going to make me a laughing stock, but I try to see the best in people, sometimes a quality that isn't always good."

He paused and stopped his moments at the bright screen and locked eyes with me, blue pouring into green and vice versa. 'My God his eyes!' "You're going to Chloe's party?" There was a glint of something in his glimmering green gaze, hope maybe.

"Well, I'm not really sure. We used to be friends in elementary, but then we weren't and now she wants to be. I don't really know what's going to happen or if I should go, but I need a gift if I go, so here I am." I gestured to the bag which held my gatherings.

"Oh. I hope you go, maybe I won't be all alone."

"You're going?"

"Um, yeah I don't really want to, but she was my only friend when I was little, I thought I should repay the favor. Anyways, here you go." He handed me the phone. My cheeks burned when our fingers touched. It was over though, in a second as he retracted his hand once my phone was back in mine.

"See you around?" He smiled and nodded at my request.

Once my eyes followed him in through the shop and passed the window, I placed the bag in my small wire basket and peddled away as my skirt ruffled in the passing wind.

I would definitely be going back to the little fabric shop soon.

I stayed up all night working on the gift. My fingers itches with scabs and my hand were covered in bandages. But all of the pricks and blood trickles

Were definitely worth it.

The soft blue flowed to the bottom of my manikin. The pale stitching on the top embroidered delicate roses along the whole frame. It was honestly beautiful. It was probably one of my best designs.

It was around four when I drifted into slumber. The same magical dream reappeared while my eyes were closed. The same trees, the same sand, the same lake. The same same hair, the same smile, the same colorless eyes, the same soft hands. The same coolness and heat that rushed over my figment body, the same soft lips, the same sweet kiss. Only this time, it was longer. The kisses deepened and my eyes traveled pass the rings.

"Marinette," his swollen lips captured my eyes. "Thank you." His fingers were playing with the diamonds, circling the object around my digit. "Thank you for loving me as I love you." His hands traveled up my body and to my face. His gentle hands cupped my face and pulled me to him while I grasped his shoulder and arm. He pulled away from the kiss to see my reaction before continuing. "I can't say it enough you know, I can't say 'I love you' enough so you know just how much I do."

"I know that-" my voice couldn't push past the soft shaking on my arm.

"Marinette." My eyes opened and my mothers face swam into view. I made a mph and gave her a (whatdoyouwant-ijustfellasleepthreehoursago) look.

"Marinette, it's seven thirty and your party is at ten."

"Maybe I don't want-" I didn't finish that sentence. "Okay I'm up!" I pulled the comforter off of my legs and ran to get ready.

I stripped from my shorts and shirt and threw on a bra. You know how a morning routine goes, wash face, eat breakfast, brush teeth, hair (today I curled it) and makeup (light makeup because Adrien thinks my freckles are 'cute')

Getting dressed was a whole 'nother thing. I couldn't out due the 'princess' but I had to look well over acceptable because the perfect prince was attending. 'You know what, she will out due everyone, so why not try to out due her. That's not mean right? Oh well. Who cares, Adrien's going to be there.'

I settled on a cute halter-cut dress. It was a pure white. The flower blossoms decorated the entire frame. The bright red and soft pinks of the blossoms looked as if it were magically painted onto the dress. It was strapless and was cut down in the back to show a third of your back. It was very pleasing and well fitting to my frame.

After fixing myself in my chosen outfit, I fixed my dark curls over my shoulders. Then I succeeded to find red sandals that thankfully matched.

Finally, a small childhood bracelet with a green jade bead was tied around my wrist for good luck.

I headed downstairs with neatly rapped yellow package in tow with a small backpack which held my workout shorts. 'You have to exercise when you live in a bakery.'

"Bye Mama, bye Papa!" I exclaimed as I heard the all too familiar bells chime."

"A little dolled up are we?" My father's voice was led through the still opened door.

"I heard a certain 'prince' was going to be there." My mother laughed, clearly seeing my blush through the window.

Alya, being the greatest friend of all time, picked me up and bought me coffee. Somehow, she new that it was going to be a hectic day and that I needed an umph in my step to help with Chloe. She gave me a thumbs up as the car door opened and she drove away.

'You've got this. Maybe Chloe does want to make up. Besides, Adrien is going to be here. Maybe we can talk and I can avoid Chloe. She probably has some disastrous plan to make fun of me, but maybe she doesn't? Ugg so many maybes. Just be nice. Put on a cute smile and go. One foot before the other. Hey I'm moving! Progress. Is it weird that I have conversations in my mind? Nah. I'm sure everyone does it.'

With my light brown leather backpack strapped on my shoulder, my sandals pushed um from the stone walk ground. I followed the rock path between the perfectly cut, full bushes.

Glowing lanterns were hanging from the blossom trees and small trail lights were strung around the dark trunks. It looked like a sene out of a movie.

There was a small, long, white, narrow table with a light yellow cloth to my right, which held an assortment of gifts for the presumable birthday girl. Three round glass tables had nine way too expensive chairs surrounding them.

Too complete the look, stood seven neatly and cleanly pressed people. Mark, a tall boy with dark night hair and ghostly midnight eyes. Merrill, a light skinned girl with long black locks, who was styled in a pink princess cut dress. Katherine, a slim young woman with a sun colored top and a summer green cinched skirt, dark hair pulled into a tight fish-tailed braid. Kim, a bulky boy with a tipped dark hairstyle with a blondish tip, he had a red button up over light khakis. Not the most stylish here. Sabrina, a fitting turquoise empire waist dress that made her eyes sparkle. The queen bee herself was dressed in (I must say,) a beautiful tea length dress. The yellow matched her pale skin and it seemed to glow in the sun's rays, making it a glittering masterpiece. Envious I was but, my dress was a close second.

And then, there was him. Adrien. My heart beat increased and my breaths quickened. His hair was a perfect honeycomb color, helped neatly and perfectly. A light grey dress shirt underneath a magnificently tailored black sweater, a red tie strung around his neck. 'Weak knees!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty021: Hey guys! I know a lot of people don't really read this, but it's one of my favorite stories and I've put a lot of time into it. The next chapter will be out soon and I've been working on a new one shot and that will probably be out tomorrow night. Don't forget to review! ;)**

"Hey," his beautiful voice pierced my ears and my eyes watched him move closer to my stiffened body. "I didn't know you were going to come. I mean I knew you might but," his smile penetrated my soul.

"Um yeah, I um, well it is her birthday. She did go out of her way to bring me the invitation so I thought it rude not to go." 'That was an okay response. Yep, he's nodding.'

"W-Wow, you look amazing! It suits you."

"T-Thanks, love the vest."

"It's one of my better colors." He shrugged. "What's in the bag?"

He once again fell into step beside me as I made my way to an empty oak wood bench. "Well, living in a bakery doesn't exactly help calories. I plan on running the shore after Chloe's party. It has a pair of workout shorts." I said and placed the bag on the chair.

"So, you're going to run with the dress on and slip on the shorts?"

"No, I have a sports bra in there too. I tend to get sweaty." His expression was still confused. "What do you run in?" I asked.

"Um I run in basketball shorts and a T, but today I chose a jacket." Now my look was confused. he picked up on it and continued. "I was going to run the trail by the lake. You have to be in shape for a model. Yay!" his face softened to a stone.

"That's fun. WAIT! YOU'RE A MODEL?!" Complete terror filled me. 'Of course he's a model you idiot! Look at him, he's a Greek god!'

"Um yes? I'm sorry, I don't like to tell people. They usually treat me different. That's what I try to get away from. People always worshipping me." His voice deflated.

"Don't worry, I won't treat you differently." 'because I already worship you!' "I am going to look you up though. Last name?"

His face cringed. 'Was it an embarrassing last name?' "It's um, Agreste."

"There we go. Adrien Agreste. Did you just say Agreste? As in Gabriel Agreste? My fashion idol?"

"Um yes."

"Holy Crap. Why didn't you tell me? You're father is like really talented and talented and-"

"Cold hearted." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

My finger hit search and all sorts of ads popped up. "Um what's Adrien Swagreste?"

"D-Don't click on that."

"Too late." I smirked. My fingers were quick and they betrayed his words.

"Holy Crap!" My face lit up like Christmas and put palms were sweaty. Looking back at me through the screen, were powerful green eyes full of lust and passion. Toned muscles and thick skin were showed. A hard eight pack stared at me and I didn't know what to do with myself. Not to mention it was an advertisement for underwear. 'Good Lord weak knees!'

My red cased phone was plucked from my wet hand and my eyes followed the culprit. Green eyes and equally flushed cheeks were held before me. "I told you." He rubbed his neck, nerves a'flair.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll listen next time. Promise."

He nodded and I released a breath. "S-So," he tried, calming his shaky voice. "What else is in you're bag?"

"Well mister model, a copy of my favorite book."

"And what might that be?"

"A copy of The 'Hunger Games."

"What team are you on?" I shot him a brow so he furthered. "Team Gale or Peeta?"

"PEETA of course!"

"What if I was Gale?"

"I'm not saying we couldn't be friends if you were on team dumb. We can be friends no matter which team you're on, as long as it's team Peeta."

"Okay then, I guess I'm team Peeta." The small bench squeaked as he claimed a place beside me. He smiled his white tooth grin that could rival the sun. 'At least I'm sitting down.'

"So," he broke the silence. "Which one am I?"

"Pardon?" 'Was he talking to me again? He was and I zoned out! Pull yourself together and look at anything but his smile. Not his eyes either you idiot!'

"Am I Gale, or Peeta?"

"Neither? No both? Well, I think it's a mix. You are handsome like Gale, and I feel like you would do anything to protect the ones you love. But, you are kind and caring like Peeta. I have the feeling that you will always be there when needed and that you would take risks for those you keep dear. So, you are not Gale nor Peeta, you are Adrien."

"Okay everybody," a feminine voice yelled. "Chloe will be here in a minute then we will begin brunch. If you do not know already, the gifts are to be placed on the long table over there." The red haired girl pointed. I never understood Chloe and Sabrina's relationship. It seemed that she worshiped the ground upon where she walked and that their friendship was bought. Although, I do believe Chloe has feelings for her.

"Come on," Adrien's voice brought me out of my daze. He was already standing and his hand was out for me to take. His smile was contagious and a blush rose to my cheeks as I gently grasped his hand. He pulled me up and we walked shoulder to shoulder, still in each others reach.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for coming." Chloe's feminine voice rang through out the small crowd as she reappeared in front of us. "The brunch will now begin. Each of you have assigned seats at one of the following tables." She pointed. "Then, my waiters will serve you at you're placed tables." She flicked her wrist, telling us to sit down. 'Wow, she really is a queen.'

"Aww."

I turned my head to see where the disappointed sigh came from.

"What is it?" I asked my devilishly handsome crush."

"W-What?" His pupils widened and a dark blush fell over his face.

"What's the matter?"

"U-Um well, god this is embarrassing. I w-was kind of hoping that we would sit together. I-I don't know anyone here b-besides you and Chloe." His hand traveled to his neck. His expression was completely and utterly adorable. 'I'm losing control.'

"W-Well we can talk after right?" I smiled when he smiled, and beamed when he nodded.

My feet carried me to a simple little table where four chairs were placed. 'Funny, every other table has three chairs. There are nine people, maybe one was added.' I found my place and took my seat.

My eyes traveled to my left, and found that Merrill, was sitting there. 'Not nice but not a complete brat.' I then found myself looking to the right, only there was no name tag.

Just then, a finely dressed waiter walked out with a small silver platter, and placed a card, sitting up, on the smooth glass next to me.

In fine cursive, written in a shimmery golden ink, was the name, Felix.

'I've heard that name somewhere, but where? Maybe he lives here. He could have been one of Chloe's friends in elementary.'

My thoughts were interrupted when a fine looking man with a polished suit sat beside me. He was definitely handsome but, his face was hardened.

"Excuse me," I tried, hoping I could find who the so called 'Felix' was. "Um, I believe I have seen you before, but I cannot recall where."

He turned to me and looked down. I suddenly felt very small in his gaze. His eyes widened for a second, but then took there usual stern shape. Then, his lips curled in a polite fashion.

"Yes," his voice was deep and silencing. "I'm Felix," he gestured to his name tag. "Chloe's brother."

"Oh, I remember. I thought you moved to Paris to study physics?"

"I did. A friend convinced me to come for my little sisters birthday, she said something about how 'I should want to come and I won't always have excuses to come and see her. '" He smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you again."

"As it was you, Marinette." He read my neat name tag. I smiled at him and then turned my gaze to look for Adrien. He was sitting beside Chloe and was looking at me. 'AT ME!?' His cheeks became immediately flustered as did mine. His melting smile grew on his lips and a wave was directed to my person. I grinned back at him and my fingers did an awkward little motion. Hopefully it looked like I was waving.

"I believe he likes you." My direction changed back to the well made man my face flared. "W-What mm-makes you s-say that?"

"Well, it seems you obviously like him from your current state. But as for him, he does look aggravated, I believe at me, and he was caught in the act of starring at you."

"O-oh." I swallowed. 'That can't be true, can it?' "W-Well, not to be r-rude but, h-how would you know that he was looking at me? He could have j-just been startled. Please don't give me false hope." 'i hope I'm not being mean, but lying would be something that Felix would do, he did back then.'

He chuckled. "Miss Mari, I am not filling you with false hope."

'Are you sure this is the same Felix, the Felix that was Chloe's brother? He seems so much nicer.'

"Listen, other than the fact I saw him gazing at you, his face when you saw him was a definite indicator."

"And you would know? Again, sorry for the rudeness."

"I understand. And yes, I would know. It is the same face that I make when I am caught."

"Ohh. And who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Bridgett."

"Is she the one who convinced you to come?"

"Yes."

Before we could continue our conversation, we were served a culver platter which inside held, a salad, a perfectly cut sandwich with turkey, cheese, lettuce, and a tomato, and we were served a delicate crab cake. The synchronized waiters then filled our glasses with pitchers of tea, water, and lemonade, all of which we chose.

"Felix," I began again. "Is there any rules as to how I do this. I've never been to anything this fancy before."

He turned to look at me, and I realized that I didn't feel so small in his gaze anymore. "No, there are no rules, except we begin to eat after Chloe takes her first bite."

"Thank you."

He gave a simple nod while saying, "You are welcome."

Throughout the corse of the meal, Adrien and I kept stealing glances. One time, I caught him making a pouted face with his head slumped on his knuckles. I giggled which caused him to smile. From the looks of it, he didn't enjoy Chloe's rants.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who cause someone stealing glances. Around the time I finished, Felix caught my silent conversation with the boy who's table was two across from mine.

"Do you love him?"

My sight shifted from Adrien to the other blonde boy sitting next to me. "Pardon?"

"Him, do you love him?"

'Do I love him?' "I-I'm not really sure. I care about him, but I don't really know him. I don't believe in love-at-first-sight. I believe in infatuation at first sight. So, I guess that's a no. I knew I liked him for him, not like others. He said that people want to be with him because of a model, but we met before I knew him so that's good, right." He nodded, symboling that he agreed. "What about you?" It was my turn to interrogate. "Do you love Bridgett?"

"Yes." It was easy and breathless. He did not even hesitate.

"What is it like?"

"Well, love isn't easy. It's not a fairytale. There are arguments and disagreements, but that is what makes you grow. You don't think about the bad times, and you listen to the good. It's where, her smile makes you brighten, her laugh fills you with joy, you're stomach churns in giddiness when you spot her in a crowd. You enjoy the silence and appreciate the conversation. You embrace each moment. It's caring for them more than you care for yourself. It's always being there, to wipe away the tears, and helping them when they can't help themselves. They can handle your nonsense and make you want to be a better person. It's is no fairytale romance, but it is magical."

"But," he continued. "Love begins with infatuation. I remember the first time I saw her." He laughed a bit, his eyes turned glossy and I couldn't help feeling happy for him. "It had rained earlier that day, and there where puddles on the street. Her hair was pulled back, her long locks in pigtails, she had a closed black umbrella by her side. She was walking along the sidewalk close to the park when a truck came. It ran over a dip in the road that was filled with water. It splashed her. I didn't know what to think from where I sat, drinking my coffee, reading my book. I had been watching but turned back to studying, figuring that she would be mad. But then I heard her laugh. My eyes glanced back to her and I saw her smile, freckles dotting her slightly scrunched up nose. I had a realization. If this girl could be soaking wet, and still laugh and have fun, then I shouldn't be annoyed all of the time, like I used to be. Turns out she was attending the same college and we were in the same class the next semester. Among other things."

"Okay everyone, can I have you're attention." A voice broke out and everyone quieted down, breaking the conversation. "Seeing that you all have finished your courses, we will now be presenting our gifts to Chloe. Please push up your chairs and gather around this table." She pointed to the one beside her.

Everyone began getting up, and I did as well. I stayed beside my new love sick friend and he didn't seem to mind.

Another blond boy came up beside me and my stomach filled with nerves.

"Hi Felix," he spoke.

"Adrien," Felix returned.

"I didn't think you could make it. I'm glad you could though."

"Yes well I was persuaded to come. I am sorry however that you had to sit by my sister, I now first hand that she can be a pain."

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. "You surely don't believe that."

Felix smiled down at me. "Oh but I do. And I guarantee that she will drag poor Adrien into something. So Marinette, you must keep an eye on her so she doesn't drag him away."

At his last statement, a blush creeped onto my now burning cheeks and I pouted at the man, who was supposed to be my friend. He just gave a slight grin and an amused glance towards me.

Chloe began opening her presents, and Adrien and I continued talking as Felix made his way over to his father. Somehow we found our topic falling on seasons.

"Summer!" I stated. "Summer is the best season. Skirts and shorts and open toed shoes! Oh and the colors! The bright flowers and the shimmering sunsets. The way that the bright grass dances in the wind. It's amazing!"

"No way," he countered. "Spring is the best season."

"Why, do you like rain and muck?"

"Maybe I do. I always think it's calming."

"I used to." My voice saddened slightly. "I used to love the rain. So did my grandfather. He was a painter you now, a wonderful artist. He used to say that no matter what he did, he could never catch the rain perfectly with his brushes. I thought he was crazy, seeing his painted water works were beautiful to me."

"I'm sorry Mari, I didn't mean to bring it up. I know you told me about what happened, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you're fault." I reassured him with my smile. Then a grin slipped onto my face. "Although," I continued. "You might have to hold me during a thunderstorm. I tend to get frightened and shaky. You might half to keep me safe."

"Always my Lady." He grinned as well.

It was true though. Thunderstorms always scared me as a little kid. I never tolerated thunder and lightning well. Recently, it became worse, a lot worse.

Knowing that that is how he disappeared, it broke me. I remember that day though, the day that wasn't all that long ago. I was with him, and I was terrified.

The wind was roaring, and the weighted beads of ferocious water falling hard. The cracking thunder that made kids cry, the streaks of lightning that filled the sky.

He new it was bad when he went out, but he continued anyway. He didn't want her flowers to be ruined. He kept them alive for nineteen years, ever since she left, and he wasn't about to let them wash away. So, he opened the door, and went.

I went after him, scared for his safety but not for mine. I watched as he pulled on the roots, gently and slowly. Too slow. His feet started sliding in the mud, he was too slow and couldn't catch himself.

My screams and cries filled the horrid wind as I saw him fall into the rapid lake. As I watched the trees topple into the water above him.

"You designed that?" He asked with enthusiasm, looking at the dress Chloe was holding up. "Mari you're so talented!"

"T-Thank you." 'No stuttering!' I scolded myself.

"Thank you!" An all to fake voice copied me.

"You are welcome Chloe." I smiled at the blonde and she went in opening gifts.

"That must be really expensive!" I beamed.

"Not really, my father told me to bring it with me for her gift, my father and Chloe's were really close."

"But that's his newest brooch! Look at the way it shimmers in the light! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you Adrikens!" Chloe's arms snake in between us and wrap around Adrien's neck.

"You're welcome Chloe."

"Ohh Adrien! Would you do me a favor?"

Chloe finally released Adrien and batted her eyelashes at him. 'Those are so fake!'

"U-Um sure, what is it?"

A reassuring hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and there was Felix, smiling down at me. "Someone's a bit jealous, aren't we."

That comment was enough to make blood rush to my face and a devilish grin to reach his lips.

"Will you," back to Chloe! "play me a song for my birthday."

My attention followed her icy eyes to a grand, slick, black piano that I hadn't noticed before.

"I don't know Chloe." His voice was nervous and a tad shaky.

"Paaalease! It is my birthday."

"O-Okay." I watched as Chloe guided him to the musical instrument and handed him a few pieces of sheet music.

"Remember," her voice cut in again. "You used to play this for me when I visited you back in Paris."

"Y-Yeah."

He sat on the polished bench and lifted a case that held the keys.

I stared in aww as his fingers began to dance across the small objects, creating beautiful song.

A small tap on my shoulder broke eye contact.

"Care for a dance?" I looked at Felix, no doubt an odd expression on my face, and then turned to see a few others dancing with a partner, moving to the rhythm. "Come on Marinette, you can make him jealous."

"Doesn't he know about you and Bridgett?"

"No"

"I-I can't dance."

"Just follow my lead."

He bowed and held out his hand. 'Yes, no, maybe?' Before my brain could think, my body took action. I dropped to a small curtsy and took his hand.

His hand was gentle in leading me to a clear in the tables. We began, fun feet following his. He was an excellent dancer and I hope I'm not making a fool. Every turn, I would glance back to Adrien. Every time it was the same, a peaceful expression on his face and his beautiful green orbs closed. That is until this time. This time his eyes fell on me and my eyes whipped back to Felix.

"He's looking!" I whisper yelled. (That's a thing right?)

"Just look at me." Felix assured. I took in a long shaky breath, and released it, calming myself down. And I did. I looked at him for the rest of the wonderfully played music.

Once the song was over, Felix bowed once more and I curtsied like before. Felix then proceeded to grab my hand and take me to a shaded tree, surrounded by flowers.

His hand left mine and reached down to a delicate rose, gently plucking it and removing it of the thorns. "I know it probably isn't you're favorite," he then said. "But it is hers and it would match your dress." Then he placed the red petaled flower by my ear, pushing my hair behind it.

"Thank you Felix, Bridgett is lucky to have you."

"No," He took my hand again. "I am lucky to have her. Now, let's get you back to your Prince and I to my Princess."

"You're leaving?"

"I must. I have a surprise waiting for her, and need to be home soon in order for it to work."

"Well," I began while our feet started to move. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will be lovely." He smiled.

"Well," he turned to me as we stopped walking near the piano. "I must go. See you soon Marinette." He lowered down and his lips touched my hand.

"Goodbye Felix. I like your ring by the way, I've never seen anything like it." I smiled.

"And I don't believe you will. I like you're necklace. Adrien," Felix nodded politely while making his exit.

"Is he leaving already?" Adrien asked, joining me by my side.

"Yeah," I sighed. "He has something special planned for his girlfriend. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's really sweet from what I can tell. That's mostly what we talked about, Bridgett is her name. It's nice to know that there is still love."

"Um yeah."

"Adrien, I really loved your music. It was wonderful."

"Thanks. My mom used to play for me when I was little, since then I've been taking lessons."

"You're mom sounds lovely. She's very pretty too."

"Yeah, I love her to death, but sometimes she can get crazy. She can talk and ramble on for hours about fabric types and colors."

Once I heard 'crazy,' 'ramble,' and 'fabric,' I remembered back on our 'double date' I was talking about fabrics and sewing. My mouth went into a fake pout with my lip slightly puckered.

"What?" Adrien asked with a worried tone. My modules was pouting but my insides were greatly smirking.

"You sad that rambling about fabrics was 'crazy,' I rambled yesterday about sewing and fabric." I gave a short little 'humph' at the end.

"Yeah, but it's cute when you do it. You're eyes light up and it's just, cute. Plus I kissed you yesterday."

"Y-Yeah, y-you did." I didn't register our bodies growing until someone was calling my name.

"Marinette," this voice however did not come from the blond I was expecting, however it came from the other blonde.

"Yes Chloe?" I tried really hard not too sound mean. Really hard!

"Adrien said that your favorite flower is pink carnations."

"Yes." I replied, still trying.

"Well, there are some in the green house. They just bloomed and are absolutely to die for! Our gardener worked for hours breeding the perfect shades of pink. You just have to come look!"

"Um, okay." She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to the house made of glass.

"Um Chloe, the sprinklers aren't going to come on are they. I find of have a fear of rain." 'Don't forget claustrophobic!' Yeah, I've been known to freak out in elevators. My mom even had to cancel the trip to Mammoth Cave.

"Of course they won't. Come on Marinette, don't be scared." By now, everyone was gathered around the small building. In didn't want to be a coward in front of all of these people. My mind was made up.

"Chloe, maybe this isn't a good idea." Adrien's voice rang in my ears. He knew about my past trauma, not in great detail, but he knew. "Marinette," he spoke again. "You don't have to do this, you know."

My heart soared at his concerned tone. But, i had to be stubborn. "It's fine Adrien."

"I'll just come with you."

"I'll be fine Adrien, I promise."

"O-okay." He gave in.

My feet carried me into the misty place. It was beautiful and well kept, nice aromas filling my senses. And then, there they were, and they were beautiful. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said 'they were to die for!'

"Chloe, these are beautiful." I turned back to mace the entrance, seeing Chloe standing by the door. "I've never..seen..anything...like..them.

Chloe?" My voice slowed at the terrifying grin she had plastered on her lips.

And then she closed the door, my eyes following her hand to the key in the lock.

"Chloe what are you doing?!" Adrien's voice made its way into the now seemingly smaller green house.

"Oops," she said as she threw the key. "I dropped it."

"How is she supposed to get out of there? Chloe, she's claustrophobic!" His clearly angered voice spoke again.

"Don't worry Adrikens, she'll be fine, as long as the sprinklers don't come on." She nodded towards Sabrina who walked out of my vision, that was becoming dizzy.

My hands were combing through my hair and the rose fell to the ground. 'In, out. In, out' my mother's technique wasn't working for me. 'What a way to embarrass yourself' was nagging in the back of my mind, breathing would help. It had too. I backed into a wall and closed my eyes, trying to close myself off from the shrinking glass that surround me.

"Chloe!" Adrien yelled.

I was fighting it best I could. Telling myself that it wasn't real, it's just in my head, and it was working. That is until a drop of water fell onto my cheek. Glad that I wore water proof mascara, I wiped away what I thought was a tear.

It wasn't.

It was slow at first. A small drizzle. Then it was hard, and fast, and continuos. My breathing increased to a point where it was rapid. Flashbacks clouded my mind, forming with reality.

My hand traced the wall until I found a corner, for some reason hoping it would help. Instead my legs wobbled and my muscles burned. Finally giving out, I was left on the ground, my knees scraped. I would later realize the deep cut on my hand, from the sharp gardening tool that caught my palm as I fell.

Memories of the crackling thunder flooded my ears. The piercing wind, the slosh under my feet, the sound of my screams, his fall, the lightning hitting the tree, it was all too much.

My eyes began to water, and more droplets, this time salty, fell across my cringing, pained face.

My heart pounded and ached. My chest tightened, my throat swelled and closed, I couldn't breath. Barely any oxygen was allowed to my lungs.

I could here the faint voices. "I can't find the keys!" My glossed eyes were able to see passed my blurred vision, but I could see the worried expressions on faces, some were frantically looking at the ground.

Deep sobs escaped my mouth as my entire body found the ground. I was so tired, exhausted. My chest was too sold, too firm. While one hand was limp, with the exception of jerking, by my side, the other was desperately trying to reach my zipper, but quickly lost the energy and soon, it was limp as well. I was in a pit, I couldn't do anything. My entire being was filled with a hard pounding pain. I was dying inside. I couldn't take it my eyes dropped, lashes falling.

"Marinette!"

The voice was desperate enough to get my attention. My eyes opened and looked up to the blond boy, helplessly beating on the ground. "Keep your eyes open okay! You need to get back." His voice was pleading and worry stricken. His face and brows were contorted into a frown and sorrowed look. His vest was stripped of, then my vision became impossibly too blurry. I couldn't register anything in front of my sight.

"Get back!" The voice repeated. I could only try to nod, and then dragged my frame a few feet away.

Then there was the sound of shattering. Something clattering to the ground.

A strong hand grabbed my wet one, creating a pool of red. "Look at me okay?" I did, and was met with concerned green orbs.

"C-Can't b-breat-th" I rasped. Then he lifted my torso, and ripped down my zipper, relieving some pressure.

Then other faces poured into my terrible view. It was too heavy.

"Move!" He ordered. They followed.

"What's happening?" Another voice called. My view followed he sound to a boy, Mark I believe, holding a crying Katherine. 'Why is she sobbing? S-she shouldn't have the right.'

"Panick attack. I used to have them as a kid." Then he focused on me.

"Marinette, I'm sorry. I should have come." Then his arms wrapped around my back and legs, my arms clung to his shoulders, fists balled around his shirt. My head resting against his chest, soaking it in tears.

He ran with me too the bench which held our bags, pushed them off, and laid me sideways across it.

"Look at me Marinette, you'll be okay, I promise." I was struggling for breath, and he knew it. My body was still restless and my hand still trickling redness. His hand touched my cheek, stroking it in comfort. Then he leaned in.

Our lips touched, soft, hard, sloppy, wonderful considering the situation. My breath hitched and my eyes closed. My heartbeat slowed. And finally found some peace. My body subsided its shaking, and my good hand found his shoulder.

After a good thirty seconds, we both pulled away, my eyes wide and his relaxed, blushes painted on our cheeks. 'I think I love him.'

"W-Why'd you do that," I asked gasping for the air that filled my lungs, thankful that it did now.

"M-My mom told me that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. I didn't know how to get you to do that other than, well."

"Thank you Adrien. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"Marinette," he pulled me into his lap, and I felt safe as he held onto me, scared that I would disappear. He let

Me cry on his shoulder for what felt like forever, until Merrill, with a sad smile, handed us a first aid kit.

I glanced at my hands, and pulled away from him slightly. "Oh Adrien, I ruined your shirt."

"I ruined your dress." He confessed. My attention turned to his right arm, which was also covered in a sticky substance. "I guess the vest would only withstand so much against the glass."

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me yo-"

"Don't say that, don't ever say that. This was not your fault, okay." I nodded. "Now, let me see you're hand." He held it in his palm, then with his free hand, wrapped it in gauss supplied by the kit. With some tape, it held in place and stopped the bleeding.

"Now your's." I demanded. I cleaned his tiny but many cuts like he did mine. Following his steps, and wrapped and taped it. "Now," I said with a small smile playing at my swollen lips. "I'll kiss it better." And then, my lips touched his bandaged hand.

He raised it, and his fingers brushed away the last remaining tears. Then his lips brushed my forehead.

He pulled us both to a nearby tree, and leaned his frame against it while I laid in between his legs and my head against his chest. I faintly heard him calling Alya to pick us up, but drifted to slumber when he began to explained what happened.

When I awoke next, I was in the safety of my room, laying on my bed. And then I caught blond hair moving out of the doorway.

"A-Adrien," my voice was groggy and my eyes were heavy from crying, my body tired from the trauma.

He turned to me and saw me lifting. "No, don't get up. I'm going to get you some water."

I let my limbs give and took back my position in the blanket covering me. "Stay, please, stay."

"Okay," he kissed my hand. "I'll stay." I smiled as his lips met my cheek. "Good night My Lady."

That night, I had the same dream again. Only this time, the man was replaced with Adrien, no longer a stranger. And it felt even more magical.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold filled my body. At first, it was faint, it was bearable. Then, my body began to slightly shiver, which grew into a shaking. It became so serious, that it pulled me out of my dreams.

My eyes were met with darkness. It was pitch black from what my clouded vision.

Everything started to clear up after my pupils dilated. I recognized my room, I was in my bed with the sheets and comforter pulled up around my neck. I shouldn't be cold, but I was.

My lashes were heavy against my face and it was hard to keep them up, but I had to do something, anything, to release the chills from my body. I pulled myself up on my hands, and took notice to the discomfort on my palm. There was something light on my wrist, moving in small circles that helped ease my currently panicked mind.

I shifted, and so did the weight on my arm. Something bigger applied itself there and more pressure was added, not hurting though, it was more calm and gentle.

"Mari, what is it?"

My eyes traveled to where the voice came from. And there he was, Adrien. The boy who saved me, the boy who cared. The boy who kissed me, the boy I think I love. Then, his eyes, a bright inviting green, found mine.

His hand, that I now know to be the object on my wrist, moved upward to my arm. "God Mari, you're shaking." His feet lifted his legs from my pink desk chair and his his bandaged arm's palm lifted to touch my forehead. "You're burning up." His limbs went into immediate action, springing from the bed and into my half bath. There was a small slam and the rifling of something, and I can hear the faint trickling of water.

I pulled myself out of the tangled sheets and felt cold chills running down my back and to my legs, making my hair stand up and bumps appear. Glancing down, I saw the flower budded dress from earlier.

"You might want to change clothes. I can't imagine that's very comfortable. I w-would have had Alya do it, but she couldn't come and I'm the only one here so,"

It first I had trouble remembering the whereabouts of my parents, then remembered that they had to leave to Paris. Something about a surprise for my father's sister and her daughter. Anyways, they wouldn't be home until the next morning. And of course the one day I need Alya's car she had to be out of town with Nino at a concert. That means he brought me home. "Y-You took me home?"

"I, um, yes." The small lamp light hot my vision, making my eyes readjust. "So you can see," he spoke again. I could see his silhouette in the light as it bounced off of him, but found it hard to see his features and details as he moved to exit my room. "I'll let you change." I nodded and pushed myself off of the foam mattress with great effort. The hours before left me drained.

My fingers grazed the materials underneath them in the pink drawers. I stripped from the wrinkled dress, and decided to leave my strapless bra on considering it would take too much energy to slip it off.

I pulled a cotton black hoodie over my torso, head, and arms, then removed my raven mane from the neck. I then proceeded to put on a solid light green pair of shorts, that ended just above my knee. My hands fumbled again, fishing a pair of soft black knee high socks.

"Okay," my voice was soft but just barely above a whisper. He must have heard it though, because the handle twisted and my white door opened.

"I hope you don't mind, I took off you're necklace. I didn't want the chain being tangled. It was very beautiful."

"It was my grandmothers."

"Marinette, I want to say sorry, I had to look through your bag to find you're key. You're parents know I'm here though, they asked if Alya would stay with you, but once I explained the situation and convinced them you were safe, they let me stay. But um, I don't like going through people's belongings."

"Y-You don't have t-to be sorry. Thank you for staying." I managed through the chattering of teeth. 'I should be hot right now.' "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. No stitches. Your's didn't need them either. Ms. Chelsea, catering the party, was also a nurse. She said you had to keep it tightly bandaged though. Now, get in bed and let me take care of you." He walked back to my half bath, and the faucet ran again.

"T-Take care of me? You've done enough already Adrien."

"Marinette, you had a terrible and terrifying thing happen to you today. You need sleep, you're body needs rest, and I'll help you. No buts."

"Bu-"

"No Marinette." I could hear his footsteps approaching on the squeaky floor boards as I lifted my still shivering body into the comfort of my bed and the softness of my blankets.

A cold wetness touched my forehead, it wasn't awful nor soothing.

Then, two tiny capsules were placed

In my good palm.

"We have to break your fever. Take the ibuprofens, it will help with the headache and fever."

"How did you know about the headache?"

"I can read minds."

I felt my eyes widen at that statement. 'I knew he wasn't human! But that means he knows I have a crush o-'

"I'm kidding Marinette." He chuckled. "Mind reading, really Mari? I didn't take you to be gullible."

"Maybe I trust you to much."

"Maybe you do." His finger ghosted my face, setting a blaze in my heart. "I would always have a fever after panic attacks. I learned how to deal with them, heal quicker. Now swallow, and drink."

I did as my doctor told, and let the liquid glide over my throat, relinquishing the thirst that just grew.

I sinked into my mattress once more, shaking once more as well.

"You're still cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Thats what you said last time."

"What are you doing?" I asked as the the footsteps started again, there was a flicker and the bright rays disappeared, and then the creaking boards came closer to me. Gentle hands were placed under my back and legs. I was sat on the other side of my bed, closer to the edge and away from the wall.

"My mom used to lay with me, her body heat stopped the shaking. You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head, but remembered he couldn't see in the darkness. "N-No," I pushed through the nerves.

The covers left my frame, and a new pressure pushed towards the wall. I felt warm arms wrap around me and the sheets return. A thankful sigh escaped my lips and fell onto my back

"Better?"

I nodded as I flipped on my side like he was. He was firm, and soft, and, and he was safe, vanquishing the childish fear of the dark. I nuzzled into his upper chest, trying to get past the fact that his muscles were seen through his apparel, the blackness shadowed over his chest, defining him. He pulled me close, until we were practically fused.

"Adrien, thank you, for everything you've done today, for everything you've done everyday. And thank you for taking care of me. You've been my hero."

"Like you're knight in shining armor?"

"I don't know? That would make me your princess then." I pushed against his hard and warm chest to look in his eyes. His brightly colored orbs were still visible in the pitch black that is surrounding us.

"Well Princess," a smile tugged at his lips upon seeing mine that had been formed already. "Does her brave and fierce knight get a kiss?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to find him anywhere." Something rushed over me, and I winked. Actually winked at the in-human human.(yes I realize I said, 'human,' twice.)

A recognition was made in my mind, and before I could stop myself, my mouth moved. "You know, you were my first kiss."

"I'm sorry. You were mine too if it helps."

"What! No! I'm so so so so sorry! It was probably awful for you. God I knew I was a bad kisser." My brain freaked out. 'Thanks mouth for not waiting for brain and not staying shut!' I mentally cursed.

"I'm glad I can actually say it. It's pathetic for someone of my age, but if it makes you feel any better, I actually don't remember. That wasn't really what I was concerned about so, um..." His smile came back. "Was I a good kisser?"

"Umm I-I um, don't remember! Yeah don't remember! Haha...ha." 'Why!' I cringed. 'WHY.'

I felt his position change slightly and hitched when I felt a gentle breath in my neck. "You know," he whispered. "I could use a refresher, and from the sounds of it, you could too. We'll finally know if we're good or bad at it."

A grin tugged at my lips as well. "Yes, I do believe my knight should be rewarded for saving me."

"So I am you're knight."

"Ohh shut u-"

His lips were soft against mine, capturing. We pushed against each other, fighting for dominance. In books and tv films, people say kissing, really kissing is like becoming one of a whole with you're counterpart. It's like melting, blowing away and becoming a new. You don't believe the books and movies because it's false hope. And it is. It is so much more magical and real and passionate than what they say. They do not do it justice.

When we broke away, our lips were swollen and our hearts were rapidly beating.

"You, my princess, are an excellent kisser."

"You're not at all bad yourself."

When I drifted back to slumber, wrapped in his warmth and arms, I didn't dream that heart twisting dream of a fictional, older me. I didn't need to. Not when I had Adrien right next to me, protecting me, caring for me. Because now, I would love and dream in this moment.

"That's not fair!" He playfully pouted, bottom lip stuck out. 'So cute! No Marinette! Keep a determined look. Continue wiping the floor with him!'

"Mari... There's no way you can be this good!"

"Come on Adrien, I'm sure you'll win one."

"Fine! I'll prove that I can." His face turned serious and all I could think about was how freaking adorable! The hand that fits mine, grasped at the controller and began continuously smashing buttons.

While I was distracted with the screen at hand, he placed a soft, gentle kiss on my cheek. "Adrien," he now had my attention. "That doesn't work on me."

His arms stretched above his head as he 'yawned' *cough cough.* his muscles flexed and his shirt raised the farther his arms did. 'OMG! Can't handle it! The abs! What is that, an eight pack? NO! Stop staring.' A blazing blush burned my cheeks.

"VICTORY! Finally! what's the matter?" His devious eyes returned to me. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." I said. Breathlessly with dazed eyes. "What? No! You-you cheated!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Adrien!"

"Want to play again?"

"No!" My voice turned childish and stubborn. "I don't play with cheaters!"

"But Mariiiii!" He protested, crawling over to me and nuzzling my arm.

"One more game."

We played for the rest of the day and I one every single one. 'It didn't count because he cheated with his stomach and his biceps and his- NOT AGAIN!'

The small waves of the lake soothed our bodies under the bright, blanketed stars. The deck creaked under our weight as we lay on a large purple cloth. My head occupies his toned arm as both of our frames lay on our backs.

I took a moment from our star gazing, and looked upward to meet his pure emeralds on me. The moon's light grazed his skin, shadowing his chin. I couldn't help thinking how lucky I am to have a person who cherishes me as much as I do them. Then, guilt hit me.

"Adrien," I said sitting up. He followed my position and turned to me.

"Yes Princess?" He smiled when he saw the blush that covered my cheeks. No matter how many times his lips formed the word, I could never escape the feeling that blossoms in my chest and I don't ever want to.

"Shouldn't you be spending your last night here with your mother?" The wind blew through my frazzled hair, causing strands to be set loose out of my twin tails.

"I spent almost all day today with her. Now, it's your turn." His hand reached for my cheek, his fingers brushing away the tiny locks. "Besides, there isn't anyone I'd rather be with right now." He reassured me with a gentle kiss. "Now", he spoke once more. "It's time to do something different."

"Different? like something we haven't done yet."

"Yep."

"Adrien, what have we not done? Bowling, picnic, dinner, park, bicycles, movies, that weird double date with Alya and Nino. I don't know why they thought it was a good idea to run and walk trails." 'We got all sweaty.' "You even notebooked me yesterday. You rowed me in a boat! Who does that?"

"I can assure you that we haven't done this."

"What are you doing?" I asked once I noticed him standing up.

"What did Alya do again?" He said ignoring my question.

"Don't even get me started!" I said as I placed my back down on the blanket. "I took a shower while she was over and when I came out, she had taken all of my bras and underwear out of their drawers! She claimed she didn't hide them but I know it was a lie." I picked at the collar of my shirt. "She forced me to wear my bikini!"

"Up." He said reaching for my hand. His shirt was off, showing is wonderfully crafted muscles and abs, and his summer shorts were replaced with trunks.

"What are we doing?"

"Swimming."

"At this time of night?"

"Yep."

"It's probably freezing!"

"It is not. It's July. Besides," he stayed with a smug grin. "I'll be there to keep you warm."

"Adrien." My tone was firm and my brows were furrowed.

"Mari." He replies in a childish voice, hopeful and pleading.

'No! Not the kitten eyes!'

"Fine!" I gave in and began to strip down. My red ruffled bikini top, adorned with black spots, and matching bottom, minus the ruffles, showed.

Adrien dived into the water, splashing my exposed stomach. As his upper frame became visible again, I started. "Is it cold?"

"No, it's perfect." I try not to stare at his now wonderfully wet blond locks, and his toned chest that the water highlights and makes more appealing.

I shook my head from the thoughts and gathered my clothes, along with his, on the purple cloth in a wad.

I took a running start, and dived into the lake's coolness with perfect form, like my grandfather had taught me. I made it a point to splash him, and was thankful that I decided not to wear makeup.

Adrien was awaiting before me when my now slicked hair rose from the water. He planted a soft kiss upon my lips and smiled his melting grin. "You're a ladybug."

"Yes, so?"

"There is a hero, back in Paris, and her name is Lady Luck. Her suit looks like a ladybug."

"I am familiar with her, she's what inspired the outfit. But I prefer you as my hero."

"I like it."

"Do you really?" I raised my brow before smirking and tilting my head upward.

With one motion, my hand smacked the water's surface, fulfilling its target range right into the face of Adrien.

Before he could attack back, I plunged into the coolness.

But when I surfaced for air, he was nowhere to be seen. No bubbles or sharp ripples in the calm liquid.

I looked behind me, turning my body rapidly back and forth.

No hope.

Worry began to flow throughout me starting from top to bottom, then repeat.

"Mari, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, I found my eyes snapping open, just a horrible fantasy vanishing as I felt him behind me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to loose you." I replied.

"I know. I don't want to leave either." His voice was sad.

I felt his hands on both of my upper arms, slowly, gently, pulling my back to his chest.

"But let's not think about that right now. We still have tonight." He spoke again.

With fear of letting sobs escape, I just nodded in response.

His lips placed tender loving kisses on my collarbone, trailing there way to my open neck, and up to my jaw.

He spun me around and looked deeply into my eyes, green orbs glowing in the blanketed darkness.

His lips captured mine in a sweet, passionate kiss. "Marinette," he said once he pulled away. I hummed in response.

"I love you." Sincerity filled his tongue, the truthful words rolling from it.

I didn't even hesitate, knowing that I meant it. "je t'aime aussi."

We both smiled before we were swept up in emotions.

Kisses enveloped us in our final night, as did laughter and smiles, but most of all love.

It was hard watching him leave to the airport. Somber kisses were shared and tears were shed (on my part.)

Adrien, the person that gives me hope, opens my eyes, the person who helped me evolve, helped me through my grandfather's passing, was leaving.

This boy, my hero, my first kiss, my first love, my first, "I love you," would always be special.

My mind wandered to Felix's question, "Do you love him." The answer is clear now, I do.

But, because of that, he would always hold a place in my heart. Even if I never saw him again. He would always be there. He changed my life.

So as I walk down the bright school hallways, I smile. Yes, I am disappointed, yes I am heart broken, but I am also better.

And that's why, when I look at my friends, I smile. Because this year will be better. He was my change. My miraculous change that taught me how to live again.

So, I walk to my locker, grab my books, and head down the hallway just as I did last year.

That is until me and my bad luck run straight into into a firm chest. 'way to go Marinette! First day of school and your clumsiness already shows through.'

My eyes trailed up towards the towering figure, and I stop. My mouth hung open, waiting for the command to move but my brain was froze and wouldn't allow me to talk.

Suddenly, a smaller figure popped out from behind the boy's back.

"Surprise!" She said. Did I mention that I have the best friend of all bff's in the world?

"How?" I stated breathlessly as my body began to function once more.

"It took a lot of convincing, but once my father realized that I wasn't happy, he let me go." He explained.

I just stood there with the biggest smile the world had ever seen. Then I pulled him closer, and we met in a heart melting kiss.

"Yep," I said allowed. "This year will be different. Some would say, quite miraculous."

And from then on, it was exactly that. A tale of too hearts continued and a story of epic love began.

But that is a story for a different time. Farewell little butterflies, and may your days be miraculous! ;)


End file.
